Incandescent lamps (e.g., integral incandescent lamps and halogen lamps) mate with a lamp socket via a threaded base connector (sometimes referred to as an “Edison base” in the context of an incandescent light bulb). These lamps are often in the form of a unitary package, which includes components to operate from standard electrical power (e.g., 110 V and/or 220 V AC and/or 12 VDC). Such lamps find diverse applications such as in desk lamps, table lamps, decorative lamps, chandeliers, ceiling fixtures, and other general illumination applications. Several geometric shapes of incandescent lamps are used in such applications, including, but not limited to, A-line, R, BR, PAR, Decorative (Deco), and MR types of lamps.
Some types of incandescent lamps have an enhanced ability to render the red-green color contrast of illuminated objects. Such lamps have great appeal to users of lamps to illuminate objects, since they may cause the color of such objects to appear more rich or saturated. Especially appealing incandescent lamps of this type include the Reveal® brand of lamps which are sold by GE Lighting, an operating division of the General Electric Company. Customers of Reveal® products also prefer the “whiter” and “brighter” appearance of the light, and the enhanced overall color preference when compared to an unenhanced white spectrum.
Solid-state lighting technologies such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and LED-based devices often have superior performance when compared to incandescent lamps. This performance can be quantified by the useful lifetime of the lamp (e.g., its lumen maintenance and its reliability over time), lamp efficacy (lumens per watt), and other parameters.
It may be desirable to make and use an LED lighting apparatus also having appealing red-green color contrast properties.